sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Dynroths
Dynroths are the strong and silent types of Sverige. They are adept at learning both physical and magical skills. In game terms, this means that dynroth are a rogue class species, as described on the classes wiki page. Physical Description Anatomy Dynroths are built for speed and sneaking. Their bodies are significantly longer and thinner than other species, although they have slightly shorter tails. They have very narrow, short chests and the area between the edge of their rib cage and their hind legs is even thinner. Their limbs are not lacking in size or strength, however. Although they may look rather fragile, they also possess more strength than their frame would suggest, and are rather hardy. A dynroth has short but strong teeth, and a bite that can crush bone. Their claws are rather stubby as well. Their necks are slightly elongated, similar to that of an azahi. They have slightly long snouts as well as larger, rounded ears. Their eyes are more almond-shaped, and slant upward more than that of the other species. Sexual Dimorphism Females are smaller than males, and tend to have shorter and more-rounded ears as well. Their necks are shorter, but not thinner. Dimensions Dynroth reach a maximum height of 32 inches. Most are around 30 inches tall, though there have been those who were are short as 26 inches. The tallest dynroths weigh a maximum of 90 pounds, while smaller specimens may weigh as little as 45 pounds. Fur Most dynroths have shorter fur, so that it is easier to sneak and move through underbrush without getting their fur caught on debris. It is not unusual for them to have thicker, but not longer, fur around their chest, neck, belly, and tail. Dynroths are usually darker in color, often with more simple patterns. Senses A dynroth's strongest sense is its hearing, though they also have extraordinary vision (both at night and in the daylight) and olfactory senses as well. Dynroths make some of the best trackers, when properly trained. Behavior Dynroths are known for their silence. Most are highly opinionated, but will not voice these opinions unless asked. Those who do not understand the way a Dynrothi mind works may think them cold. They have a strong sense of duty and believe in the greater good. While the majority of Dynroths have strong bonds with family and childhood friends, it is also in their nature to spread their wings (so to speak) and explore. It is not uncommon for them to spend long periods of time on their own before returning to friends or family. Breeding Dynroths have a gestation period of 45 days (one in character season), and will give birth to four pups at the most. They may breed up to three times a year. Diet Dynroths tend to eat smaller prey, but when hunting together they will take down larger animals such as deer and moose. Some also enjoy eating fruits and berries, more so than other species of wolves. References Do you need a reference sheet? If you can edit PSD files, then feel free to download this reference sheet. If you do not have Photoshop, you can use this PNG file instead. Related *Home *Sverige *Classes *Skills *Species *Azahis *Di'shei *Gouroms *Lerkrat *Ubeli Category:Species